Medicine today has created a myriad of diagnoses that are truly symptoms of more deeply rooted underlying causes. Medicine uses various diagnoses in attempts to provide solutions for individual ailments; however, if a true diagnosis is not reached, conventional methods of treatment will just mask symptoms and not fully alleviate the condition, nor provide a long term solution.
For example, does a diagnosis such of fibromyalgia actually address an underlying cause? Overactive nerves are the typical definition given to patients for this ailment. However, the problem with that response is that “overactive nerves” are not an underlying cause. Rather, “overactive nerves” are just a symptom of the underlying cause. The correct question that should be asked is “Why are your nerves overactive?” Questions such as these must persist by patients and physicians until an actual cause is discovered. Unless the actual cause of an ailment is determined and treated, a patient will never truly be cured of the ailment.
Therefore, a need exists for a transformative method and system that provides individuals with not only a simplified outlook into medical diagnostics, but a step by step procedure for identifying and treating various medical conditions commonly seen throughout medicine today so that the actual ailment is treated and not just the symptoms that arise as a result of the ailment.